La route de la liberté
by Sterys
Summary: 1960. Cameron Blackwood est un jeune surfeur californien qui voit sa vie changer lorsqu'il perd son travail de vendeur de souvenirs. Son oncle lui propose un nouveau poste, au sein d'un bâtiment où est cachée une arme d'une puissance terrible : le Soldat de l'Hiver.
1. Chapter 1

**La route de la liberté**

 **1.**

Cameron Blackwood détestait les lundis matin.

C'était la fin du weekend, le moment où la dure réalité reprenait le dessus. Le dimanche, Cameron aimait surfer avec ses amis sur la plage de La Jolla, à San Diego. Cette journée constituait pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène après six jours de dur labeur passés dans la petite boutique de souvenirs où il était vendeur. Les rayons croulaient sous les cartes postales et autres bricoles destinées aux touristes et, un an après avoir pris le poste, Cameron ne supportait plus l'atmosphère étouffante du magasin.

Ce lundi matin de juillet 1960, Cameron prit le chemin qui le menait du quartier de City Heights, là où il résidait, jusqu'à Balboa Park où était situé son lieu de travail. City Heights était un quartier multiculturel : de nombreuses ethnies s'y côtoyaient. Une majorité d'hispaniques venaient du Mexique, à quelques kilomètres au sud de San Diego, mais il y avait également des Asiatiques et des Africains venant du Nord Est de l'Afrique. La communauté écossaise de Cameron ne comptait qu'une vingtaine de personnes, venues s'installer en Californie peu après la Première Guerre Mondiale. Ce mix de cultures conférait à City Heights un aspect coloré et bon vivant.

Balboa Park était un quartier plus touristique. Depuis que Cameron y travaillait, il avait pu constater une augmentation du nombre de touristes, et l'année précédente, la ville avait engagé un architecte afin de remodeler l'urbanisme du parc. Cameron et son patron faisaient partie des seules personnes à qui le plan de réaménagement ne plaisait pas : tandis que le nombre de visiteurs augmentait, le nombre de boutiques et d'hôtels augmenterait lui aussi. La concurrence serait rude et Cameron savait que le petit magasin n'était absolument pas compétitif devant les boutiques flambant neuves qui ouvraient leur porte sur Myrtle Avenue.

Cameron n'avait vraiment pas le moral ce matin-là. La perspective de passer la journée derrière la caisse ne l'enchantait guère, et écouter son patron pester à longueur de journée sur l'absence de client ne contribuerait guère à sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, la vision de la vitrine brisée en mille morceaux annonçait une journée encore pire que celle qu'il avait envisagée. Sur le trottoir, le patron de Cameron était agenouillé, immobile, et semblait avoir été frappé par un coup de poing céleste. Cameron s'avança, hésitant, et posa une main sur l'épaule de M. Richards.

\- Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Il s'aperçut alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues mal rasées de M. Richards.

\- Rentre chez toi, petit, croassa-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais l'argent pour réparer cette vitre… et ces sales petits voleurs ont ravagé l'intérieur ! Le tiroir-caisse a été vidé.

Cameron regarda tristement la petite boutique. Des passants s'agglutinaient autour d'eux. Certains tentaient de réconforter M. Richards, d'autres hochaient la tête devant les bris de verre.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à nettoyer ? demanda Cameron, priant pour que la réponse soit négative.

\- Non, répondit M. Richards d'une voix douloureuse. Tu sais, ce magasin était l'entreprise de ma vie. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mon propre commerce, mais apparemment Dieu en a voulu autrement. Cela fait des mois que nous étions au bord de la faillite. C'est le coup de grâce… je suis ruiné. Je n'ai plus qu'à ramasser mes affaires et m'installer dans une cabane en bois au fin fond du Minnesota. Et… je n'ai plus les moyens de t'employer.

Cameron n'avait jamais apprécié le vieil homme, mais il lui faisait quand même de la peine. Il tapota donc une dernière fois le dos de son ex-patron et quitta Myrtle Avenue d'un pas lourd.

Plus de travail… plus de salaire… comment allait-il se payer les réparations de sa planche de surf ? Et les nouvelles combinaisons qui venaient de sortir… Cameron voyait ses rêves s'effacer devant ses yeux. Sa famille n'avait jamais été très riche, et ses parents avaient besoin de lui pour payer les frais de scolarité de ses deux jeunes sœurs. Cameron n'avait pas poursuivi ses études et se contenterait donc de petits métiers il participait cependant à de petits concours de surfs, qu'il remportait souvent, ce qui lui permettait d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Peut-être pourrait-il être engagé en tant qu'instructeur… son ami Renato lui avait parlé de la volonté du club de La Jolla d'engager de nouveaux professeurs devant l'enthousiasme de la part des jeunes et des touristes qui souhaitaient apprendre ce sport. Le jeune homme trouverait certainement un poste pour l'été, et ensuite… il verrait, il n'en était pas encore là.

Cameron se dirigea vers Dead Man's Point, sur la côte pacifique, ce qui lui prit une petite heure de marche depuis Myrtle Avenue. C'était là où travaillait sa petite amie Ashley, qui était serveuse dans un bar. Cameron pensait lui faire une surprise, mais à son arrivée, le bar était fermé. Un coup d'œil sur la plaque indiquant les horaires d'ouverture lui apprit que l'établissement était fermé le lundi. Cameron était fatigué, il faisait chaud et la brise du Pacifique ne suffisait pas à le rafraîchir. Il n'avait pas le moral et n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ses parents. Il retourna vers le nord et se dirigea vers Little Italy, décidé à retrouver Renato.

Cameron sonna à la porte de son ami. Renato était le fils d'un riche propriétaire terrien italien qui avait décidé de couler des jours heureux sous le soleil californien dans l'une de ses nombreuses propriétés secondaires. Renato était né en Basilicate et s'exprimait avec un léger accent italien.

\- Ciao Cameron ! s'exclama Renato. Entre, entre ! Que fais-tu donc de si bon matin ?

\- Il est presque onze heures, répondit Cameron.

\- Ah, c'est bien ce que je disais ! Le matin, très tôt. Eh bien, Cameron, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Renato conduisit Cameron dans la cuisine de la belle demeure de style colonial français, une fantaisie de son père. Il servit deux verres de Coca Cola, puis farfouilla dans un placard pour en retirer une bouteille de vodka et deux petits verres, qu'il s'empressa de remplir.

\- Voilà ! Si ma mère arrive, tu caches ton verre à shot et tu fais semblant de boire le Coca !

Renato fit un petit clin d'œil et avala une petite gorgée de vodka. Cameron sourit. Renato était un joyeux luron, le pitre de leur bande de surfeur. Sous ses airs de séducteur, il cachait un cœur en or et n'hésitait jamais à aider ses amis. Cameron se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai été licencié de la boutique de souvenir où je travaillais. Mon patron a décidé de mettre la clé sous la porte.

\- Les aléas de la vie ! dit Renato d'un air désolé. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour m'exposer tes petits malheurs.

\- C'est exact, répondit Cameron. J'aimerais bien postuler pour devenir instructeur de surf au club de La Jolla. Tu sais, tu m'avais dit qu'ils recrutaient.

\- Ah, mais c'était il y a deux semaines ! Je crois bien qu'ils ont trouvé du monde, depuis.

Renato agita dramatiquement les bras en l'air.

\- Il faut te réveiller plus tôt ! D'un ton plus sérieux, il ajouta : je suis désolé, mon pote. Mais pourquoi le vieux Richards a décidé de fermer boutique ?

\- Il y a eu un cambriolage, cette nuit. La vitrine est brisée, l'intérieur détruit, et les recettes de ce mois ont disparu. M. Richard n'a plus l'argent pour m'employer, ni pour garder son fonds de commerce, d'ailleurs.

\- Pas de chance, dit Renato.

\- Ouais… Enfin, je suis quand même heureux de ne plus avoir à respirer la poussière de la boutique !

Renato éclata de rire.

\- Je savais bien que tu trouverais un point positif à tous tes malheurs. Bon, est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Ou tu préfères rester ici plus longtemps ? Ma mère ne dira rien.

\- Non, je vais rentrer à la maison. Comment est-ce que tu vas me raccompagner ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre le bus.

\- Le bus ? Mais jamais je n'entrerai dans ces engins surpeuplés ! Me mêler aux pauvres ? Plutôt mourir, s'exclama Renato. Cependant, il souriait.

\- En attendant que tu me paies une voiture, j'ai besoin de me mêler aux pauvres si je veux rentrer chez moi, soupira Cameron en se levant de table. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand son ami le saisit par le bras.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Renato. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Cameron haussa les sourcils et se laissa entraîner par l'Italien jusque dans le garage de la grande maison. Deux voitures étaient présentes : une Cadillac Seville bleue de 1959, et une autre voiture couverte d'un grand drap blanc. Cameron savait que la Cadillac appartenait à la mère de Renato. Son père possédait une Ford Thunderbird à deux places qu'il utilisait pendant la journée, ce qui expliquait son absence, mais la famille ne possédait pas de troisième voiture.

Renato semblait tout excité.

\- Devine ce que mes parents m'ont acheté !

\- Mmh, fit Cameron, je ne sais pas, une nouvelle poubelle à papier ?

Renato soupira bruyamment et fit les gros yeux.

\- Très drôle. Non, honnêtement, essaie de deviner le modèle !

La nouvelle voiture possédait une forme élancée et était plutôt basse.

\- J'en sais rien, grommela Cameron. Si tu m'avais présenté une planche de surf, j'aurais peut-être deviné, mais je ne m'y connais pas du tout en voitures.

Renato sourit et s'approcha d'un pas souple de la voiture. Il enleva le drap d'un geste théâtral tout en déclamant « ta-taa ! ».

Cameron était bouche bée. C'était une Chevrolet Impala de l'année précédente, noire, avec des sièges en cuir rouge. Elle venait d'être astiquée et brillait de mille feux. Les courbes de la voiture étaient élégantes, une longue bande métallisée courait sur les ailes de la voiture. Cameron s'approcha de l'avant et effleura du bout des doigts le logo « Chevrolet » sur le capot.

\- Elle est magnifique, souffla Cameron.

\- Je sais, dit Renato. Il était très fier de son nouveau véhicule.

Cameron fit le tour de la voiture, observant d'un œil amateur mais appréciateur les moindres détails de l'Impala.

\- Allez, dit Renato, je sais que tu en as envie.

\- Envie de quoi ? demanda Cameron, faussement curieux.

\- De faire un tour avec, pardi ! Je te ramène chez toi.

Cameron s'intéressait beaucoup plus aux planches qu'aux moteurs, mais la perspective d'un tour dans l'Impala le réjouissait d'avance.

\- J'en serais ravi ! dit-il.

Renato hocha la tête, souriant, et ouvrit la porte du garage qui donnait sur la rue. Il s'installa ensuite sur le siège conducteur, caressant amoureusement le volant. Cameron s'assit sur la banquette avant, à sa droite.

\- C'est parti !

L'Italien fit rugir le moteur et s'avança en trombe dans la rue. Un passant s'écarta d'un bond, surpris. Tous les regards se tournaient vers la nouvelle voiture. Renato ferma le garage, puis rentra dans la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas une voiture spéciale, mais c'est ma première bagnole. Tu verras, quand tu en auras une. Ce sera ton bébé. Tu la chériras encore plus qu'Ashley, tu en prendras soin comme à la prunelle de tes yeux.

\- J'ai hâte, sourit Cameron. La joie de son ami rayonnait tellement autour de lui qu'il était difficile de garder un visage sérieux.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Un quart d'heure suffit à rentrer à City Heights. Renato le déposa devant la maison et repartit aussitôt en faisant un signe de la main à la mère de Cameron, qui était descendue sur le perron en entendant le grondement de la voiture. Les deux rentrèrent s'installer à la table de la salle à manger.

\- Ton ami Renato est décidément très ponctuel, dit Louise, la mère de Cameron. Tu arrives juste pour le déjeuner. Tu as déjà fini le travail ?

Cameron sentit ses genoux flageoler. L'excitation de la virée en voiture se dissipait, et un arrière-goût amer traînait dans sa bouche. Il redoutait le moment à venir, mais il était temps de l'affronter.

\- Je… j'ai perdu mon travail.

Il relata à sa mère les événements de la matinée écoulée. Il s'attendait à une expression peinée, ou même à de la colère, mais sa mère le surprit en affichant un large sourire.

\- Ton oncle d'Ecosse a téléphoné, ce matin. Il dit qu'il est actuellement aux Etats-Unis et qu'il aurait besoin de toi pour un petit boulot, facile et bien rémunéré. Je lui ai dit que tu étais occupé, mais que tu le rappellerais dès que tu rentrerais. On dirait bien que la chance te sourit, aujourd'hui ! Il a laissé son numéro.

\- Super ! Et ce travail, ce serait dans quel domaine, exactement ?

\- Aucune idée. Il n'a pas donné de précision.

Une fois le repas terminé, Cameron s'empara donc du nouveau téléphone fixe que la famille s'était offerte le Noël précédent. C'était toujours un événement de composer un numéro et il se fit un plaisir d'écouter la tonalité dans le combiné avant de tourner le cadran pour appeler son oncle.

\- Allô ? fit une voix froide dans le combiné.

\- Allô Alan ? C'est Cameron. Ma mère me dit que tu as appelé tout à l'heure.

\- C'est exact, répondit Alan. Il parlait rapidement et doucement. Ecoute, pour ce boulot. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais je te garantis que ce n'est pas dangereux.

Cameron haussa les sourcils. Pas dangereux ? Pourquoi son oncle lui proposerait un job s'il y avait un risque quelconque ?

\- Je suis prêt à accepter ton offre, je viens de perdre mon travail. C'est dans quel domaine ?

\- Eh bien, voilà une occasion en or dans ta carrière. C'est juste… Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire au téléphone. Ils écoutent. Disons que c'est un peu de maintenance biologique.

\- Pardon ? Cameron haussa le ton. La conversation semblait prendre une tournure de plus en plus étrange. Mais je ne suis pas du tout qualifié !

\- Mais si, dit l'oncle Alan. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, rejoins-moi à La Jolla demain matin, dix heures. Je t'expliquerai les détails. Je raccroche.

\- Au rev –

Cameron ne put finir sa phrase son oncle avait déjà raccroché. _Quelle offre étrange !_ Mais après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Même s'il était de moins en moins tenté par la proposition de son oncle, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller le voir le lendemain. De plus, il pourrait toujours surfer un peu après la discussion, ou même aller retrouver Ashley. Sa décision était prise.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture !**

 **Edit 17/12/2017 : tirets de dialogue à la française, quelques répliques changées pour qu'elles soient moins littéraires.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La route de la liberté**

 **2.**

Cameron se leva de bonne heure pour profiter de la plage de La Jolla. A neuf heures, un jour de juillet, l'étendue de sable blond était déjà bondée. Les touristes se bousculaient pour tremper les pieds dans l'eau fraîche du Pacifique et échapper aux chaleurs torrides de l'arrière-pays californien. Les hommes portaient des caleçons de bain et certaines femmes commençaient à porter des bikinis, certes à taille haute, mais des bikinis tout de même.

Il sortit de l'eau peu avant dix heures et se sécha avec sa serviette. Le soleil était déjà assez haut et dardait ses rayons brûlants sur la nuque de Cameron. Il s'assit sur le sable en observant les occupants des serviettes autour de lui. A sa droite était allongée une vieille dame mexicaine, qui se plaignait à son mari bedonnant dans un espagnol trop rapide pour qu'il ne le comprenne. Cependant, à sa gauche, deux ravissantes jeunes demoiselles discutaient avec animation. L'une d'elle avec de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle rejetait souvent par-dessus son épaule dénudée. Cameron était occupé à admirer sa chevelure quand une voix masculine le tira de ses rêveries.

\- Cameron, bonjour. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Euh… bonjour, dit Cameron. Son oncle portait un costume et un pardessus, et sa tenue hivernale faisait tache au milieu de la mer de tenues estivales. Je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent une brève accolade.

Le jeune homme avait peu de souvenirs de son oncle écossais. Il parlait avec un fort accent et s'essuyait fréquemment le front avec un mouchoir en tissu démodé. Cameron savait que son oncle travaillait en Grande- Bretagne, mais faisait de fréquents voyages professionnels en Europe de l'Est. Sa présence aux Etats- Unis était étonnante mais compréhensible, au vu de l'importance qu'occupait la multinationale dont Alan était représentant.

\- Bon, commença précautionneusement Alan, tu dois d'abord me jurer que tu ne parleras de ce boulot à personne. Ni à ta mère, ni à ton père, ni à tes sœurs. C'est un secret entre nous.

\- Ou – oui, bredouilla Cameron.

\- Très bien. Voilà le topo : un individu plutôt… spécial est venu de l'URSS aux Etats- Unis. Comme tu peux le deviner, il n'est pas très apprécié ici. Non, il n'est ni apprécié ni adulé car peu de gens seulement connaissent son existence. Il a, disons, des pertes de mémoire et est incapable de se rappeler l'année ni le lieu. Mais il faut que sa mémoire reste défaillante. Il est actuellement en mission ici. Ton travail consisterait juste à nettoyer son lieu de résidence.

\- Quoi ! s'étrangla Cameron. Tu veux que je te serve de femme de ménage !?

L'oncle parut gêné.

\- Oui et non. Si tu travailles bien, tu pourras nous aider dans nos tâches. Juste prendre soin de lui, tout ça. Habituellement, plusieurs personnes s'occupent de lui, mais une attaque bactériologique sur la base a eu raison de la santé de plusieurs de nos mécaniciens. Le tout devrait durer six mois environ. Tu resterais dans les environs de Los Angeles. Ah oui, une chose. Je te paierai bien. Beaucoup, même. De quoi payer le cursus scolaire de tes sœurs et de faire quelques économies pour ton avenir.

Cameron pinça les lèvres. Cette histoire d'individu spécial ne lui disait rien de bon, et il avait conscience que son oncle achetait son silence en lui promettant tout cet argent. Mais il faisait chaud, le sable clair renvoyait les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Un léger mal de crâne pointait à l'arrière de sa tête. Avec cet argent, il pourrait acheter une nouvelle combinaison, peut- être même une planche ! Tournant la tête vers l'océan, il s'imagina dompter les vagues, au milieu de l'écume, triomphant, tandis que les concurrents du concours baissaient la tête d'un air dépité. Mais bien sûr, Cameron n'aurait d'yeux que pour Ashley.

Il reporta son regard vers son oncle qui l'observait intensément.

\- C'est d'accord. Je prends le boulot.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Cameron poussa la porte de la maison de Renato et entra dans le vestibule. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pourtant, son ami devait être encore chez lui à cette heure-ci. Cameron se déchaussa et avança silencieusement dans la villa. Elle semblait déserte.

\- Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit. Cameron se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. _Ce n'est pas possible, il doit encore dormir !_ Il monta prudemment les escaliers de marbre et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre.

Cameron toqua trois fois. Rien. Il ouvrit la porte, mais Renato ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Le lit était cependant défait. Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas. Il allait pénétrer dans la cuisine quand il entendit des voix d'hommes se rapprocher.

\- Je refuse de céder devant cette brute d'Ecossais, dit une voix grave.

\- Je sais bien, répondit une autre voix plus aiguë, mais il faut admettre qu'il n'est pas très rassurant, avec son pardessus par une chaleur pareille !

\- Ecoute, Toni, dit la première voix d'un ton ennuyé, tu ne dois pas montrer que tu as peur, sinon le patron va te faire payer cher !

\- Oui, oui, dit le dénommé Toni d'une voix fluette. N'empêche… !

Cameron entendit un long soupir.

\- Bon, on ne va pas traîner ici toute la journée. Le patron a dit que la domestique rentrerait à dix heures. Aujourd'hui, tu es chargée de la surveillance. Je parlerai au patron pour lui dire que tu n'aimes pas trop ce boulot, mais je ne lui dirai pas que tu es un misérable petit lâche !

\- Oh non ! Non ! bredouilla l'autre.

Soudain une troisième voix se fit entendre.

\- Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?

C'était Renato.

\- Toi, petit, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive. Tu as entendu trop de choses pour qu'on te laisse sortir.

\- Mais… fit Renato, comment pouvez-vous vous assurer que je ne vais pas quitter la maison ?

\- Très simplement, grogna la plus grosse voix.

Il y eut petit cri, suivi d'un bruit sourd, puis pendant plusieurs minutes Cameron n'entendit plus rien. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour enfin sortir de la maison.

Cameron resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, puis se décida à entrer dans la cuisine.

Renato était étendu sur le sol, inanimé. Un bâillon lui enserrait la bouche et ses mains comme ses pieds étaient ligotés. Sur sa tempe gauche, un long filet de sang s'écoulait sur le marbre de la salle. Cameron était pétrifié de stupeur. Depuis sa petite enfance, il était terrifié par la vue du sang. Soudain, il entendit la porte de l'arrière-cour s'ouvrir. _Et si les hommes étaient revenus ? Ils me trouveront sûrement, et m'assommeront, ou me tueront !_ Son cœur s'emballa, et Cameron prit alors sa décision. Renato avait beau être son ami, il ne se sentait pas prêt à rester à ses côtés si des hommes louches et très probablement armés rôdaient dans les parages. Cameron se signa, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forme évanouie de son ami, et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Cameron déboucha dans City Heights, soufflant comme un bœuf, transpirant sous le soleil haut de la fin de matinée. Il avait un affreux point de côté et chaque respiration semblait lui déchirer les poumons. Il s'arrêta dans un coin de rue, s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser par terre. Pendant sa course, il lui était venu l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu entrer dans la villa de Renato, quelqu'un comme la domestique. Selon les voix mystérieuses, elle n'avait aucune idée de leur présence dans la maison. En voyant un Renato évanoui, perdant son sang, et un Cameron qui s'éloignait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, elle aurait très bien pu aboutir à de mauvaises conclusions en accusant Cameron d'avoir brutalisé son ami. Désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la villa de Renato, Cameron avait accéléré l'allure pour ne s'arrêter qu'en arrivant dans son quartier.

L'affaire des deux hommes était louche. Entre le travail de son oncle et les deux bourreaux de Renato, la vie de Cameron était décidément pleine de surprises.

Cameron reprit le chemin de sa maison, cette fois en marchant. Il se repassait la conversation en boucle dans sa tête. Les deux hommes avaient parlé d'un Ecossais portant un pardessus, et comme par hasard, son oncle Ecossais apparaissait en Californie vêtu dudit pardessus. La coïncidence n'en était certainement pas une. Le "patron" auquel faisait référence la voix la plus grave était certainement quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Renato. Si l'oncle de Cameron et la famille de son ami étaient en froid, il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les parages. Plus vite Cameron irait travailler à Los Angeles, mieux ce serait. L'idée de s'éloigner des deux hommes le confortait dans sa décision de quitter San Diego pour la cité des Anges.

Néanmoins, le souvenir de Renato, brutalisé dans sa propre cuisine, lui pinçait quand même le cœur.

* * *

Cameron leva la tête d'un air stupéfait. Il s'était endormi pendant le trajet de San Diego à Los Angeles, et il n'avait pas vu la ville apparaître. Il se massa les yeux et bailla peu discrètement, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre arrière de la voiture.

La vue était très belle. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue devant ses yeux, encore sauvage malgré la présence grandissante de touristes venus profiter des vagues ou de la plage de sable blond. Des dizaines de jeunes gens marchaient en groupe et semblaient discuter avec animation. Plus loin, de nombreuses petites cabanes abritaient des snacks où se pressaient déjà les surfeurs les plus matinaux. Ceux-ci étaient encore plus répandus à Los Angeles qu'à San Diego. Ils arboraient des combinaisons néoprène dernier cri, des planches flambant neuves. Cameron ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à tous les spots des environs de Los Angeles qu'il ne pourrait pas essayer. La côte pacifique était bien sûre réputée dans le petit monde des surfeurs, mais c'était dans les environs de Los Angeles que la ferveur battait son plein.

Cameron se retourna dans son siège. Devant lui se dressaient les plus hauts gratte-ciels de tout l'Ouest américain. Los Angeles, la ville de tous les possibles, capitale des rêves. Cameron avait toujours rêvé d'y aller, rien que pour visiter. Le cinéma était en plein essor et tout se passait là, devant ses yeux. Cameron sentit un frisson d'infini le parcourir. S'il voulait réaliser ses désirs les plus chers, c'était là qu'il fallait aller !

\- Je vois que tu es en pleine admiration devant la décadence américaine, dit Alan. Nous n'irons pas dans le centre- ville. Le bâtiment où je dois t'emmener se situe dans la proche banlieue. La visite guidée, ce sera pour une autre fois.

\- D'accord, dit Cameron. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son désarroi.

\- Je t'accorde une journée pour t'installer. Ce soir, nous mangerons le dîner dans un restaurant. Demain matin, je veux que tu sois à huit heures dans mon bureau. Si je dis huit heures, ce n'est ni plus tard, ni plus tôt. Tu as bien compris ?

Cameron hocha la tête. Il avait à la fois hâte que le travail commence tout en le redoutant un peu.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture d'Alan quitta la grande route pour se diriger vers un quartier résidentiel plutôt chic, avec de grands pavillons identiques, chacun possédant son propre jardin et sa propre piscine privée. Des femmes étaient allongées dans des transats et discutaient avec animation les unes avec les autres. Toutes étaient habillées à la dernière mode de Los Angeles et arboraient avec fierté leurs robes à pois et leurs mises en pli. Cameron se surprit à espérer travailler dans les environs. L'oncle gara sa voiture devant une de ces maisons, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques- unes des femmes. Cameron descendit de la voiture en leur adressant un sourire et songeait à leur faire un signe de la main quand son pied droit glissa entre la voiture et le trottoir, le faisant trébucher et s'étaler par terre.

\- Pas la peine de faire le malin, dit Alan d'une voix sombre, nous ne nous arrêtons ici que temporairement.

Honteux, Cameron se releva lentement au son des rires moqueurs des femmes des jardins et s'empressa de rejoindre son oncle de l'autre côté de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Cameron d'une voix forte.

\- Ferme les yeux et tend le cou, dit l'oncle.

Cameron s'exécuta avec réticence. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, quand soudain il sentit un tissu épais sur son visage. Pris de panique, il se mit à se débattre, mais son oncle avait une poigne étonnante pour quelqu'un de sa stature.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un bandeau pour te cacher la vision. Tu ne dois pas voir où on va.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit, tout simplement, s'exclama Cameron. J'aurai accepté !

\- On a l'habitude d'agir d'abord et expliquer après, dit Alan. Tu apprendras ça rapidement quand tu vas travailler. Maintenant, cesse donc de soupirer si tu veux voir la couleur de l'argent que tu vas gagner.

Cameron ravala une insulte et chercha à tâtons la portière de la voiture. Il s'installa sur le siège sans un mot. La voiture redémarra rapidement.

Au bout d'une heure environ, Alan déclara qu'il était temps de retirer le bandeau. Cameron défit prudemment le nœud et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. La lumière du soleil couchant était encore éclatante mais il arrivait déjà à distinguer les environs. Ils n'étaient plus du tout dans un quartier pavillonnaire, mais plutôt dans une zone industrielle entourée de décharges et de terrains vagues. Çà et là, des chiens errants traînaient, la gueule béante, à la recherche d'une poubelle de restaurant. Quelques vagabonds profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil allongés à même le sol à proximité de vieilles carcasses de voitures. Le glamour de Los Angeles semblait bien loin.

Alan ralentit encore pour se diriger vers un immense entrepôt au toit de tôles. Le bâtiment semblait entretenu et détonnait dans les environs par son intense couleur rouge. A droite, un terrain vague s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres tandis qu'une série de petites maisons s'alignait en rang sur la gauche. Alan s'arrêta sur le parking, juste devant le bâtiment principal et coupa le moteur. Cameron descendit prestement de la voiture et saisit sa valise.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, dit Alan.

Cameron et Alan se dirigèrent vers la rangée de maisons. Lorsque son oncle Alan lui avait annoncé qu'il posséderait son propre logement, Cameron avait sauté de joie. Lui qui avait toujours vécu avec ses parents et ses sœurs, il n'avait jamais vécu seul et rêvait de quitter la maison familiale. Habiter dans sa propre maison était quelque chose d'irréel et il avait hâte de faire l'expérience de la liberté.

La fin d'après- midi se passa assez rapidement. Cameron prit possession des lieux. Son logement possédait deux petites chambres, un salon, une salle de bain et une cuisine, le tout réparti sur deux étages. La décoration était sommaire mais il savait se contenter de peu. Il rangea ses quelques possessions dans la commode de sa chambre, et après une courte douche, il alla attendre Alan sur le parking.

A dix- huit heures trente, Alan apparut, toujours habillé de son costume amidonné mais il avait troqué son chapeau de feutre pour un béret noir. L'oncle et son neveu entrèrent dans la voiture jusqu'à un restaurant à quelques kilomètres de là. Il s'agissait d'un steakhouse dont la clientèle habillée légèrement détonnait complètement avec l'oncle Alan, comme souvent, d'ailleurs.

Cameron suivit l'oncle Alan vers une petite table située au fond du restaurant près de la porte de service. Regarder l'oncle Alan dans un lieu public était très amusant. Habituellement, il était plutôt raide et brusque il arborait une expression sévère au quotidien et il ne souriait jamais. Mais en entrant dans le restaurant, sa posture s'était complètement modifiée. Il avait – si c'était encore possible – redressé le dos, relevé la nuque, et marchait à petites enjambées en sortant les hanches vers l'extérieur, ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'un canard sortant de sa marre à l'approche de l'heure du repas. Un faux sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres et il lissait si souvent sa moustache qu'elle semblait collée sur son visage.

Cameron aurait en temps normal été étonné par le luxe du restaurant mais en voyant l'oncle Alan essayer d'agir normalement en société, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est donc le visage rouge qu'il prit place sur une table au fond du restaurant, située près d'une porte de service. Cameron n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de crainte de hurler de rire.

\- Allons, Cameron, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Cameron se mordit très fort les joues, se pinça l'intérieur de la cuisse, ce qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux mais le fit penser à autre chose. Au moment où il commença à répondre, un serveur arriva à leur table et l'oncle Alan lissa une nouvelle fois sa moustache d'un geste saccadé.

Cameron n'arrivait plus à contenir son rire. Il sortit précipitamment de table et se hâta vers les toilettes. Au bout de quelques minutes, son fou-rire finit par se calmer et il put revenir à table.

L'oncle Alan le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te faire remarquer comme ça ? Ma réputation va être ruinée ! grinça- t- il entre ses deux.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Cameron. Mais tu sais bien que les fou-rires ne partent pas facilement.

Il avait encore un sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, l'oncle Alan ne semblait pas avoir le même avis. Le reste du repas se passa dans une atmosphère guindée et Alan ne daigna ouvrir la bouche qu'au dessert.

\- Si nous mangeons aujourd'hui au restaurant, ce n'est pas pour t'accueillir ou une bêtise de ce genre. C'est parce que l'attaque bactériologique dont je t'ai parlé sévit toujours dans nos quartiers. La cuisine est encore aujourd'hui touchée par des bactéries mortelles. Nos équipes s'occupent de tout mais il faut un peu de temps. Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, tu devras faire ta propre cuisine. Des provisions seront déposées chaque matin devant ta porte.

\- Mais, protesta Cameron, il n'y a pas de commerce dans les environs où on pourrait acheter à emporter ? Je ne peux pas cuisiner tous les jours ! En vérité, Cameron ne savait pas cuisiner. A la maison, sa mère s'occupait des fourneaux et aucun garçon n'était autorisé à s'approcher de la cuisinière.

\- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, ou tu ne mangeras pas, répondit Alan avec sévérité.

Cameron savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tester la patience de son oncle. Il prit avec une colère une bouchée de son éclair au chocolat.

\- Ecoute, Cameron, dit Alan après un petit moment. Tu ne peux pas continuer d'agir comme un enfant. Ton travail exige patience et concentration.

Cameron releva la tête. C'était la première fois que son oncle parlait de son travail. Il se demandait encore quelle était la tâche qu'il devrait effectuer le secret était encore entier. A l'évidence, l'oncle préférait révéler les détails avec parcimonie afin d'éviter toute fuite.

\- Ton travail sera plutôt simple. Nous avons une arme technologique très puissante cachée dans le hangar que tu as vu à l'arrivée. Cette arme est surnommée le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il part régulièrement en mission. Lorsqu'il revient, il doit être mis en congélation afin de le conserver. Avant cela, il faut lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Toutes ces procédures sont très techniques et ont été mises au point par des scientifiques. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elles sont très simples à mettre en œuvre. Il suffit de suivre le mode d'emploi. Nos agents habituels enclenchent le processus de cryogénisation. Tu devras simplement servir d'aide ménagère dans le laboratoire. Nous avions un homme qui s'occupait des locaux mais l'attaque bactériologique que nous avons subie l'a grandement affaibli et il ne pourra pas reprendre son travail avant un certain temps. Avant l'arrivée du Soldat de l'Hiver, tu nettoieras et désinfecteras les locaux. Avant la cryogénisation, l'arme elle-même doit être nettoyée. Un médecin s'occupera ensuite de vérifier son état puis de vérifier toutes les 24 heures qu'il ne se détériore pas. Le laboratoire sera probablement sale après, tu devras le nettoyer une nouvelle fois. La procédure de régulation mémorielle ne te concerne pas.

Cameron ne put qu'hocher la tête de stupeur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son travail consisterait en une telle tâche. Il s'attendait plutôt à aider pour faire le ménage ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le travail qui l'attendait était sérieux. C'était une véritable responsabilité et il se demandait s'il pourrait l'assumer.

\- Mais je… je ne suis vraiment pas assez qualifié pour ça ! bredouilla Cameron. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué… !

\- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, répliqua l'oncle Alan. Nous faisons confiance en toi pour maintenir une totale discrétion pendant ton séjour ici.

Cameron hocha distraitement la tête. Il était assez curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce Soldat de l'Hiver mais redoutait tout de même un peu les mois à venir.

* * *

 **A/N : la fin du chapitre ne devait pas être si abrupte mais j'ai décidé de couper pour** **poster la suite.**

 **Edit 17/12/17 : dialogues à la française.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La route de la liberté**

 **3.**

Cameron se présenta à huit heures le lendemain matin devant le grand entrepôt vermillon. Son oncle lui avait précisé qu'il était la seule nouvelle recrue et que le personnel de la base restait donc peu nombreux. Ce serait donc un des scientifiques du processus de cryogénisation du Soldat qui s'occuperait de sa courte formation. Son oncle travaillait apparemment dans les bureaux.

Cameron n'était à la base que depuis moins d'une journée mais l'agitation de San Diego lui manquait déjà. A cette heure-là, City Heights devait bourdonner d'animation. Plus jeune, Cameron adorait accompagner sa mère au marché du quartier. Les couleurs bigarrées, la foule cosmopolite circulant entre les étals de nourriture, les senteurs émanant des mets provenant de tous les pays du monde faisaient voyager les sens et il s'imaginait souvent, en inhalant les effluves de curry, de safran, de piment, être transporté instantanément dans un pays à l'autre bout du monde. Peut-être que sa mère était déjà en train de choisir avec attention des pommes de terre, ou qu'elle pinçait le nez devant les étals de poisson. Ses sœurs étaient sûrement en train de se préparer pour l'école et mangeaient leur petit déjeuner dans la maison familiale…

\- Eh bien, jeune homme, on rêvasse déjà ?

Cameron ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années venait d'ouvrir la porte de métal de l'entrepôt. Il était rasé de près et portait une longue blouse blanche et de petites lunettes rondes.

\- Tu dois être le neveu d'Alan, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Entre vite. Je suis le Professeur Whitlock. C'est moi qui vais t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire pendant les prochains mois.

Cameron hocha la tête et suivit le professeur à travers un incroyable réseau de salles sombres et de longs corridors. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, Whitlock descendit une volée d'escalier et ouvrit une lourde porte en acier. Derrière se trouvait une sorte d'entrée garnie de bancs en plastique et d'une ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Une salle attenante servait de vestiaire et Cameron pouvait apercevoir un vieux lavabo dans le coin droit. L'ensemble était vieillot mais d'une propreté remarquable.

Whitlock prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes ici dans l'antichambre de la salle de cryogénisation. Avant d'entrer, tu devras enlever tes habits et enfiler cette combinaison de protection ainsi que ces sur-chaussures.

Whitlock saisit une combinaison en plastique transparent dans une armoire du vestiaire et la tendit à Cameron.

\- Tu changeras de combinaison à chaque nouvelle cryogénisation du Soldat. Une fois ressorti de la salle, tu la jetteras dans la poubelle orange.

Cameron acquiesça en silence.

Whitlock pointa le lavabo de la main.

\- Mais avant toute chose, obligation de se laver les mains au savon ! Et tu mettras une paire de gants et un masque.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **A/N : Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée du très, très long délai entre les chapitres. A vrai dire, je croule sous le travail (maudite prépa !) et je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire. Voici quand même une preview du chapitre 3. Je ne sais donc pas du tout quand arriveront les prochains chapitres. Et promis, la prochaine fois, Cameron rencontre Bucky !**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Sterys**


End file.
